


Духи    —            ориджинал

by Jingleo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Drama, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingleo/pseuds/Jingleo
Summary: Она не вернется. Она - мертва. Но почему она вновь и вновь появляется в голове, контролирует все его мысли, превращая скорбь в рутину?





	Духи    —            ориджинал

Раздался смех.

Такой родной и веселый, как будто бы она была жива. Как будто вот-вот спустится со второго этажа, улыбнется ему и расскажет что делала.

Марсель вздохнул, повторяя в голове, что это все лишь обман. Из-за того, что весь этот дом пропитан ею, из-за того, что ему трудно справиться с ее смертью. Призраков не существовало, ей не вернуться, настоящую ее ему больше не увидеть, но он поднялся по лестнице следуя за ней в лабиринт воспоминаний.

Дверь в их комнату всегда была закрыта, с того момента, как она была здесь в последний раз ничего не поменялось. Даже небрежно кинутая на кровать блуза и раскрытые двери шкафа не сдвинулись с места. Он обошел комнату, остановившись у туалетного столика.

Все вещи тут -- ее, ее духи, ее помада, ее пудра. Почувствовав ее запах, Марсель вспомнил о ее ежедневном ритуале, о том как жутко хотелось открыть окно, как кружилась голова.

Теперь в этом комнате окно не откроется никогда.

Он легко провел кончиками пальцев по белому лакированному дереву и прикрыл глаза. Плеч будто бы коснулся кто-то и он услышал столь знакомый аромат.

\-- Вивьен… Вернись, Вивьен... -- прошептал Сенвин дрожащим голосом, пальцами сминая рубашку и боясь ее спугнуть. Когда ее дух был рядом, умереть хотелось не так сильно как обычно.

\-- Я не могу без тебя, я не хочу жить без тебя, -- продолжал он, шмыгая носом и чувствуя что вот-вот жгучие слезы потекут по щекам. Его плечи вздрагивали, и Марсель, не открывая глаз, закрыл лицо руками. Он умолял ее вернуться, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами, но тоска была сильнее.

Шумно он упал на колени и тихие всхлипы заполнили комнату. Марсель звал ее, как в лихорадке повторяя ее имя, умоляя вернуть все назад, вернуть ему смысл жизни.

Рядом с ним упал пузырек, который, открывшись, пачкал ковер.

Ее духи вновь наполнили комнату, было нечем дышать, но Сенвина это не волновало.

Он уткнулся носом в пятно, подобно слепому котенку, который ищет свою мать, и жадно вдыхал, пытаясь наполнить миг смыслом, который она забрала с собой.

Марсель упал на бок и обхватил плечи, уже не сдерживаясь, воя от боли захлестнувшей его. Боли от осознания, что она и в самом деле не вернется, и никогда он больше не услышит ее смех, не поцелует ее алых губ.

Все, что ему теперь оставалось это рыдать и звать ее, как потерянному ребенку.

_Вивьен… Вивьен… Вивьен..._  



End file.
